Frozen Tears
by Midnight Renegade
Summary: he was lost then found but who was to pick up the broken pieces left behind.
1. Prologe:The Beginning of the End

"Just a bit farther!" Sora cried looking over his shoulder at Riku, who was a few paces behind. "The World That Never Was" now here was a place he never thought he'd see again. Well at least hoped he'd never see again. Yet here they were running through the cobbled streets in the pouring rain fighting off the droves of heartless that never seemed to let up.

It seemed like just yesterday when they had received a letter from the king informing them that Maleficent had taken over in Organization XIII absence, but due to the worlds close proximity to the darkness she could not control them and the heartless had over run the place. And of corse she had already fled leaving them to clean up her mess, which by the way was proving to be quite tiring.

"There's no end to them!" Riku exclaimed dispatching another heartless. Sora nodded in agreement, they had been running for god only knows how long, in a city where everything virtually looked the same.

"The king said that the core is just ahead." Sora replied his voice strained. The "core" that the king had talked about was where the heartless had centered themselves. It was actually a kind of dimensional fracture that the world originally formed from. Therefor by destroying it they could eradicate the world and heartless at the same time. Doing this was risky though, because there was only a 5-miniate window for them to escape making it almost impossible to leave. Seeing this, the king had given them a device that would enable them to teleport out of there before the world was destroyed but chances of survival where still slim.

"Maybe we can get a better look from up there." Riku said pointing to the top of one of the large buildings. Together they climbed to the highest ledge.

"There it is." Sora cried pointing to a large glowing sphere in the heart of the maze like city. "How are we supposed to get around them?" Riku said pointing at the sea of swarming heartless that surrounded it. Sora looked around

"We can use the roof tops." he said pointing to a low over hang that stood right over the core. So after what seemed like an eternity they managed to navigate there way over to the core. "It's like they don't even see us." Riku stated eyeing the oblivious creatures below.

"Might as well take advantage of that." Sora said smirking slightly. "On the count of three." he continued summoning oblivion. Riku smirked back

"Three" he said way to the dawn in hand.


	2. Loss of a Hero

Everything around them seemed to blur. At the count of three they both jumped slashing effortlessly threw the core. Almost instantly the ground around them began to crack and crumble, and the buildings around them began to collapse sending showers of glass and rubble flying in different directions. Despite all the confusion and chaos Sora managed to pull a small disk like object from one of his pockets, but just as he was about to activate it a violent trimmer shook the ground beneath them sending the disk flying opening the portal a few feet away.

"I guess we'll have to run for it." Sora said. Not even waiting for a reply they took off not wanting to waste any of the little time they had. Another trimmer shook the earth, Riku gave a cry of surprise as the ground gave way beneath his feet. He clung to the edge looking down at the swirling core below.

"Run Sora ! Leave me behind." he shouted knowing that time was short. Instead of turning and running to the portal Sora ran to were Riku dangled grabbing his wrist, and with strength that surprised even himself he flung Riku toward the portal pressing something cold into his hand he did so. Riku only caught a glimpse of Sora sad smile before he flew into the portal and everything went black.

Awareness came back slowly. He could barely make out muffled voices in the background."Do you think he is alright?" one of them said.

"He is in a state of shock." another one said.

'Both of them sound so familiar' he thought vaguely.

"But he's been out could for a while." the first one continued.

"He has gone threw a great deal of stress in the past few hours let his mind heal itself." the second replied firmly.

He groaned as his eyelids fluttered opened revealing to worried faces hovering above him. The one closest to him was a girl with long red hair her anxious violet eyes on his face. Beside her stood a mouse like creature his kind face was lined with worry and something else, sorrow maybe?

"Kairi your majesty?" he muttered struggling to sit up.

"Riku your alright!" Kairi exclaimed throwing herself into his arms toppling them over backwards again.

"Sorry" She muttered helping him sit up again.

"What happened?" he muttered looking around. He was no longer in the streets of The World That Never Was, but laying on a cot in the gummi ship. Then something else struck him, "Where is Sora?" he said looking from Kairi to the king. His began to grow more pleading as he asked again, "Where is he."

Kairi broke down into tears and turned away as the king spoke his voice gentle, "I'm sorry Riku, but I'm afraid Sora is no longer with as." Riku paused his brain unable to comprehend what the king was saying.

"What you mean." riku said in voice cracking.

"You were the only one that came back." Kairi replied this time, "You were holding this." she continued holding out a long silver chain with a crown shaped pendant hanging from it.

Riku held his hand for it and she dropped it into his palm. He stared at before he finally spoke, "He gave his life for me. I-I told him to run but he didn't listen. He didn't listen!" Riku cried clutching the necklace to his chest.

Kairi wanted so much to comfort him, but she knew that no words could ease the pain in his heart. Riku loved Sora more than a best friend should, and she knew for a fact that Sora felt the same way. Neither one of them had expressed these feelings to each other yet though, and now it was far to late for nothing could ever bring Sora back to them.


	3. Saying Goodbye

There was no body to under that grave but the implication was the same. The Keyblade Master, the savior of the worlds was gone. But to Riku it meant something greater, he would never get the chance to tell Sora how he felt. Now as he stood before the ornately carved tombstone the gravity of the whole ordeal crashed around him. Sora was his world. Everything that he had done in the past even the stuff he wasn't to proud of revolved around the spiky haired brunette. His whole fall into darkness had been because he wanted to prove that he was the stronger one, to better himself in Sora's eyes, but in the end it was still Sora that had proved to be stronger. After that Riku devoted his entire life to helping Sora on his journey in an effort to atone for his past sins.

When Diz told him that finding Roxas might help Sora wake up he went without a moments thought, he even cloaked himself in darkness all in the hopes of reviving him. After he awoke Riku watched from the shadows giving clues when needed, helping whenever he could. Even though the thought of letting Sora see him in his unsightly condition terrified him, he did not hesitate to come to his aid, and when he finally saw Sora he could not help but feel a unsettling surge of joy even though Sora saw him as an enemy.

He was torn from his musing by a distant roll of thunder. He looked up at the dark sky just as the rain began to fall. A sad smile tugged at his lips "Even the sky is crying for you Sora." he whispered as it began to rain harder. "Riku" he turned to see Kairi standing behind him an umbrella in her hand, "It's time to go." she continued gently. He nodded mutely looking at the grave last time

before, he turned and walked away heart heavy and fresh tears burning down his cheeks only to mingle with the rain.


	4. Author's note

Da Da Da Dah!! Yet another author's note! I know how generally irritating these things are so I'll keep it short...like everything else I wright...wow that's depressing.

Speaking of depressing it has come to my attention that 172 of you, (that's pathetic I know) have read this story, yet only one of you has reviewed.

This gives me the impression that I truly suck and I should just give up now and never write again. Well guess what? I'm not gonna, I'm going to try and make it better. Now I know there are quite a few typos, and all of my chapters are on the short side. But I will be doing some editing.

Now down to the next order of business. This my first attempt at yaoi and, frankly I have no clue what to do. So I am looking for a co-writer, (And those of you that find yaoi offensive, should not be reading this in the first place so bugger off.)

I guess you can contact me threw my profile or a review. It ends up in the same place after all. Thank you all who have actually sat there and read my rant.

-Midnight


End file.
